


All Dressed Up With Nowhere to Go

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Crack, Crossdressing, Drabble, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius foolishly follows Al's advice in order to attract James' attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up With Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None really  
> A/N: Originally written for the 200 Words of Crack Challenge #5 at rarepair_shorts on Live Journal where the drabble had to be 200 words exactly

James clutched his side unable to hold in the laughter that erupted from his throat.

Scorpius' face flushed and he began to perspire in the tight leather pants and clingy silk shirt that he was wearing.

"First of all," James began, stopping several times to point and giggle, "how'd you get the password to even get into Gryffindor Tower? I won't even ask how stealthy you had to be to make it all the way up to my dormitory."

Scorpius blinked, his heavily mascara-coated lashes sticking together so that his right eye wouldn't open. "I'm going to bloody kill him! You have a sister, right? So you won't be an only child when I'm done."

James raised a finger, but then lowered it again, deciding it was best not to add insult to injury by pointing out the red lipstick on Scorpius' teeth. "So Al did this?"

"The prat said nothing turned you like leather pants and make-up and men who were confident enough to…" Scorpius' voice trailed off as humiliation took over completely. He stormed from the room.

"Where ya goin'?" James called after him, giggling uncontrollably.

"To die of humiliation, but not before I kill your little brother."


End file.
